When Wedding Butts Ring
by DiamondPickle994
Summary: Triple H and Shawn Michaels ruin a My Little Pony wedding. D-Generation X style!


The day was a perfect day for a wedding in Equestria. On that day, a light blue Pegasus stallion with a white mane, dark blue eyes, and a camera for a cutie mark, was marrying the mare of his dreams. She was a yellow unicorn mare with a light green curly mane, light green eyes and a frying pan for a cutie mark. The stallion is named Picture Perfect, while the mare was named Cooking Cleverage.

However, on that very same wedding, two humans were going to sabotage it for fun. The two humans were professional WWE wrestlers; Triple H and Shawn Michaels. Together, they were D-Generation X, and today, they were gonna sabotage a pony wedding.

Before the guests arrived, DX put whoopie cushions on all the seats in the area. Now, they have others ideas to put to use in sabotaging the wedding between Picture Perfect and Cooking Cleverage.

Now that Picture Perfect was standing at the altar, DX had to find the right moment. When everyone's backs were turned, DX dropped a banana peel on the path of where the bride will be walking. The two members of DX sniggered and waited for Cooking Cleverage to arrive.

Later, the bridal march was playing, and at last, Cooking Cleverage was walking down the aisle with the flowers girls in front of her. Fortunately, the flower girls skipped over the banana peel, but Cooking Cleverage tripped over it. Just when her face was about to reach the ground, DX dropped a Pie on the ground, so her face would splat into it.

When she finally stood up, she was a bit upset, but carried on. What she didn't know, was there were a lot of others pies in her path, she stepped in each one and didn't notice until she reached the altar. Finally, the vicar cleared his throat and started talking.

"Dearly beloved." He said. "We are gathered here today to..."

He would of finished his sentence if fart noises hadn't somehow started happening. At first, it was only a couple of small and quick ones, but eventually, a long and big fart noise filled up the entire area. All the guests were laughing like crazy.

"Oh dear." Said the vicar. "I did not break wind. Uh, Picture Perfect, why don't you read your vows."

So, Picture Perfect cleared his throat, and began to read his wedding vows.

"Cooking Cleverage, we've been together for so long. And I just wanna say, that all those times we spent together were..."

He was going to say; Completly worth it. But instead, a voice that sounded like his said: "An utter waste of my life."

Picture Perfect was shocked.

"I didn't say that!" He said. "I didn't say..."

Suddenly, his voice became more high pitched. (Because both Picture Perfect and Cooking Cleverage,were saying their vows through microphones.)

"That at all." He continued, but with the more high-pitched and squeaky voice.

The guests were laughing again.

"Hey! That's not funny!" He said with the microphone still on high-pitch mode. "Can someone please lower this voice?"

The microphone's voice pitch was lowered, but to a much deeper voice.

"Now, as I was saying..." He said, but was surprised when he found out that he had a much deeper voice.

All the guests laughed even more.

"Now I sound like Darth Vader going through puberty." Said Picture Perfect. "Please return my voice to normal!"

So, it was.

"Thank you." Said Picture Perfect. "Anyways, Cooking Cleverage, I want you to know that I love you with all my..."

Just when he was about to finish his sentence, a screen rolled down which was viewable for the guests. And on that screen, there were arrows pointing at Picture Perfect, and they were saying that he likes to take baths with monkeys, and eats girl's underwear on Tuesday afternoons.

The area exploded with laughter.

"Who wrote these lies?!" Shouted Picture Perfect. "I have never bathed with any monkey, or eaten a single pair of panties!"

"Uh." Said the vicar. "Cooking Cleverage, why don't you read your vows now."

Cooking Cleverage cleared her throat, and began to read her vows.

"Picture Perfect." She said. "I would just like you to know how much..."

She was going to say; "You mean to me." Instead, the manliest voice you will ever hear said: "Of a tramp I am."

The guests howled with laughter. Some of their stomachs were hurting dus to how much they were laughing.

"Hey!" She shouted. "I did NOT say that! Also, I am absolutely NOT a tramp!"

Suddenly, three mud bombs landed on her back. She screamed in shock and surprise when each one landed.

"Who is doing this?!" She asked all upset.

"Hey, lovebirds," Said a voice. (Which was Triple H's voice.) "If you think those were bad, neither of you would like this."

Suddenly, a bigger screen rolled down from above. It was like a movie screen. And on that screen, one number came after another. First a five, then a four, then a three, then a two Andy finally, a one. After the countdown was done, a video of Picture Perfect and Cooking Cleverage getting drenched in green slime started playing. While that video was playing, the theme song of D-generation X, (are you ready?) was also playing. Then, at the end of the altar. Triple H and Shawn Michaels were seen standing next to each other.

"Congratulations on the wedding you two." Said Shawn Michaels. "Here's a little gift from me and Triple H to you two, look up."

Suddenly, green slimed poured from the sky and onto Picture Perfect and Cooking Cleverage. There was green slime everywhere.

"Well look at that, HBK." Said Triple H. "Those two are green with envy."

"Me and Triple H will see you guys next slime." Said HBK.

Then, DX's theme was playing as Triple H and Shawn Michaels left the area, leaves a slimed and upset Picture Perfect and Cooking Cleverage.

The End.


End file.
